


[Podfic] Breaking the Ice

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Breaking the Ice" by Dira SudisRead for seleneaurora for Marvel Trumps Hate 2021Author's original summary:It always hurt like this when he came out of the ice. Freezing to death was peaceful at the end, but waking up was fire and pain and this horrible helpless shaking every time. This was the first time he'd had someone to hold on to, though.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	[Podfic] Breaking the Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seleneaurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breaking the Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178922) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:43:21
  * **File Size:** 35 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13Qt5vB34evqCVy5Uhdk7wkbdtMBAc2RU/view?usp=sharing)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1l5nIIr9dMvST1puQbXMCf0-SrmDKdN8V/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Breaking the Ice_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178922)
  * **Author:** [Dira Sudis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dira%20Sudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Additional Credits:** Font: Mr Dafoe by sudtipos at 1001fonts.com 




End file.
